Conventional refining processes for refining fats and oils are using clean cooling water to cool both fatty acid distillates and the hot deodorised oils in heat exchangers. Since water and especially clean water is a resource, which in many parts of the world is very limited and often poor quality, therefore, there is a need for alternative cooling systems or cooling fluids, or to eliminate the use of clean cooling water.
Examples of processes for refining oils are disclosed by WO95/33809, WO86/04603, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,880, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,966, GB704232 and GB704232.
An aim for the present invention is to find an alternative process for the cooling of fatty acid distillates.
Another aim is to improve the heat recovery balance for production of refined oils.
Yet another aim is to improve the continuous process of crude oils and thus achieving high heat recovery and lower operating costs.